This invention relates to eyeglass frames. More particularly, the invention relates to eyeglass frames having a unique construction which substantially reduces and protects the lens from being scratched. A problem encountered by eyeglass wears is the unavoidable scratching that occurs to the lens when the glasses are placed down without putting them in a case therefor.
The prior art teaches a variety of eyeglass frames; for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,690,139; 1,987,206; 2,574,839; 2,629,196; 3,001,200; 3,552,840; 3,582,193; 3,869,200; and others. The foregoing are deficient, however, in that they fail to provide for the protection as aforementioned.